Le Disque en chansons, poton, poton, poton
by Mirliton
Summary: Les dimensions sont très perméables, alors quoi d'étonnant si on trouve sur le Disque Monde des chansons aux accents... familiers?
1. Le Plat Pays

**Disclaimer** : l'univers est à Pratchett, la chanson à Jacques Brel.

**Explication du "poton poton poton"**: c'est le chant de Reno le mammouth content dans _Born to be a larve _de Boulet. Ca me semblait approprié pour les chansons du monde éléphantoporté.

**Chanson** : Le Plat Pays (J. Brel)

**_Sur le forum du Vademecum, on s'est amusé à reprendre quelques chansons à la sauce Disque-Monde. En général, ça aboutit à un gros délire... Vous pouvez aussi aller voir celles de Leia Tortoise!_**

**_Et sur le forum, il y en a d'autres… vademecum-dm. com/ forum/  
(section Création)_**

**_-  
_**

* * *

-

**Le Plat Pays**

-

Avec la mer du Bord pour dernier terrain vague  
Et la magie du Moyeux qui déferle par vagues  
Et de vagues sorciers que tout cela dépasse  
Et qui n'ont jamais l'orgueil à marée basse  
Avec infiniment de chaos à venir  
Avec les catastrophes, écoutez-le tenir  
Le plat pays ankh-morporkien

Avec les tours clic-clac pour uniques montagnes  
Et la tour de l'Art d'où on voit la campagne  
Où des mages cinglés parlent avec les nuages  
Avec le bon sens trop souvent en voyage  
Et quelques alchimistes dont la raison est ivre  
Avec ces allumés, écoutez-le survivre  
Le plat pays ankh-morporkien

Avec un Ankh si gras qu'il ne peut pas geler  
Avec un Ankh si gras qu'il sert à cuisiner  
Avec un Ankh si dur qu'on s'y casse le nez  
Avec un Ankh si dur qu'on y enterre les noyés  
Avec tous ces graillons régnant sur la cité  
Avec tous ces graillons, sentez-le bien puer  
Le plat pays ankh-morporkien

Avec un roi caché capitaine du Guet  
Avec Angua la Blonde métamorphosée  
Quand les Guildes complotent contre Vétérini  
Quand les dragons furieux surgissent des esprits  
Quand la cité invente et commence à songer  
Quand la cité respire, écoutez-le rêver  
Le plat pays ankh-morporkien...


	2. Le Pays de Causse

**Disclaimer** : l'univers est à Pratchett, la chanson à Michel Sardou

**Chanson** : Les lacs du Connemara (M. Sardou)

**Spoiler** : tous les Tiphaine Patraque, sauf _l'Hiverrier_ (bah oui, l'est pas encore sorti... j'y fais juste une allusion dans le dernier vers, vague supposition sur l'histoire)

**Feegle**: vous pouvez trouver un lexique assez complet dans la section "Encyclopédie" (puis "Divers") du Vademecum, vademecum-dm. com

-

* * *

-

**Le Pays de Causse**

-

Terre tanguant au vent  
Des collines vertes,  
Anciens colosses,  
C'est pour les vivants  
Une âme offerte  
Le pays de Causse.

Un cheval d'argent  
Qui vit dans le roc  
Anime la terre,  
Pâture et rivière :  
C'est le décor  
Du pays de Causse...

Sous le ciel d'été  
Tiphaine a frappé  
Un coup de poêle  
Et trente-six chandelles  
Renvoient, inerte,  
Jenny aux Dents Vertes.

Rob Deschamps s'est dit  
« Je suis un pictsie  
Et eun sorcieur  
Peut être kelda  
Y a point d'erreur  
Bond' là de bond'là ! »

De sous la colline  
Ils sont arrivés  
Les invités  
Traînant un mouton  
Bête égarée  
Ou bien chapardée

Y avait les Hamish  
Les Guiton Simpleut,  
Jeun' et viaeles*  
Menant cris et ris  
Et de quoi boire  
Trois s'maines jour et nuit...

Là-bas, au pays de Causse  
On sait bien le prix d'un mouton.  
Là-bas au pays de Causse  
On dit qu'les pictsies  
Sont que des mythes  
Et que tous les mythes  
Sont vivants...

Terre tanguant au vent  
Des collines vertes,  
Anciens colosses,  
C'est pour les vivants  
Une âme offerte  
Le pays de Causse.

Un cheval d'argent  
Qui vit dans le roc  
Anime la terre,  
Pâture et rivière :  
C'est le décor  
Du pays de Causse...

On y vit encore  
Au temps des Patraques,  
Du liniment,  
Des remèd' en vrac,  
Des boniments,  
Au pas des troupeaux...

On y voit encore  
Un monstre d'rivière  
Venant nager ;  
La magie maniée  
Par la sorcière  
Le chasse vit' fait.

On y voit encore  
Des Nac Mac Feegles  
Venus chercher  
Un truc à voler  
Ou à lamper,  
De vrais forts en gueule.

L'on y croit encore  
Que le ciel suffit  
Pour un chapeau  
Source de magie  
Où un esprit  
Se perd ou fleurit.

Là-bas, au pays de Causse  
On mène de drôles de guerres.  
Là-bas, au pays de Causse  
On n'accepte pas  
Le joug des elfes froids  
Ni celui des rois de l'hiver...

_*viaeles: vieux (en feegle)  
_


End file.
